marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Criti Noll (Earth-616)
; formerly , , Pro-Registration Taskforce | Relatives = Criti Noll (clone) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Planet Satriani, Tyeranx Seven Province, Andromeda Galaxy | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, corrugated chin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Infiltrator, subversive, scientist | Education = | Origin = War-Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = Satriani, Tyeranx Seven Province, Andromeda Galaxy | PlaceOfDeath = Oregon | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; John Romita Jr. | First = Mighty Avengers #15 | Death = Mighty Avengers #17 | HistoryText = Origin Criti Noll was a high ranking member of the Dard'van, a religous sect of th shape-shifting alien race known as the Skrulls. She was selected to replace Dr. Henry Pym as part of their Secret Invasion of the planet Earth. Pym was first replaced after the mass breakout at the Raft. Around the same time, while living in England, Pym and his ex-wife Janet van Dyne were going through problems and had a rough separation. The same night, Pym sought solace in a young student at Oxford University, who turned out to be an undercover Skrull. Feigning adulation for his past work, the Skrull drew all of the information Pym and the human race knew about the Skrulls, then using the powers of the Hulk, knocked him unconscious and delivered him to the Skrull Empire. She then subjected herself to the transformation process and replaced Pym. Civil War Criti Noll started to warn the owner of a diner who once served her some good food of the coming Secret Invasion. The Skrull impersonating Dum Dum Dugan came and stopped her, and Criti Noll told him that the humans were not to be underestimated and that the best course of action would be for the Skrulls to leave. Dugan-Skrull called her a traitor, and prepared to battle her. Criti Noll ran into the the woods, but despite the use of all her abilities, Dugan-Skrull and a group of Skrulls posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents killed her. Queen Veranke decided to replace her with a clone. | Powers = * Skrull Shape-Shifting * Skrull Infiltration Ritual ** Size Reduction: Using Henry Pym's DNA Criti Noll possessed the power to reduce himself to the size of an ant, approximately one-half inch in height, by means of the subatomic particles known as the Pym Particles. The nature, source, and mechanics of the Pym Particles remain unrevealed. Originally, when Pym inhaled a gas or drank a potion containing the Pym Particles, the Particles would interact with the electrical impulses of his brain, creating an organism-wide "reducing field." Thus activated, the field reduced his entire body at a uniform rate to the smaller size he desired. Although he usually chose to reduce himself to one half inch in height, he could reduce his size to any size between that and his normal size. Usually, Pym did not compress his mass into his smaller size. Instead his mass was somehow extended into an extra-physical dimension that is opened by the activating of the Pym Particles, from which the mass could later be reclaimed. Strangely, because Pym's mass was extended extra-dimensionally when he was at ant-size, he retained his full human-size strength at that size. To return to normal size, Pym inhaled another gas or drank another potion, either of which contained another type of Pym Particles. These particles interacted with his brain to create an organism-wide "enlarging field," which is energized by mental command. Thus Pym could grow back to his normal height and reclaim all of the mass that was extended extra-dimensionally. **'Size Addition:' Using Henry Pym's DNA Criti Noll is able to grow to gigantic height as Giant-Man . The growth process required the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, presumably from an extradimensional source. This extradimensional mass fortified all of his cellular tissue, including his bones and muscles, enabling him to support his increased weight, and giving him superhuman strength. He is currently capable of growing hundreds of feet tall exceeding the heights of even the tallest buildings in New York. He can grow past the barriers of the "Macroverse" to enter Overspace, a point above and apart from all other realities where it is possible to confer with absract cosmic entities. **'Size Changing' Too many size changing within a short time span can be fatiguing. Growing to gigantic sizes is more of a physical and mental strain and switching directly from giant siz to insect size or vice versa is particulary taxing. | Abilities = She is capable of about everything the real Henry Pym was excelling in at the time of Duplication. | Strength = * Criti Noll has the normal Skrull strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. But is identical to Hank Pyms after the ritual. Such as retaining this level of strength even at insect-size. At giant size, Pym's strength varies according to the height he achieves: at 10 feet tall, Pym can lift (press) 1000 pounds, at 25 feet tall he can lift (press) 10 tons. The higher Pym grows past 25 feet, the more of his strength he had to use simply to support his own enormous mass. At 100 feet tall, Pym can lift (press) 50 tons. He is capable of Class 100 strength at heights beyond 100 feet tall, though he usually cannot maintain those gigantic sizes for long. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Criti Noll was revealed as the first Pym replacement in Mighty Avengers #15 and her clone was revealed in Mighty Avengers #17. | Trivia = }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pym Particles Category:Pym Family Category:War-Skrulls Category:Oxford University Student